


Bat Signal: The Talk

by Aquinna26



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinna26/pseuds/Aquinna26
Summary: He knew what he had to do if he wanted to keep the best relationship he'd ever had: he was going to he was to be mature. God help him, this was going to be hard.





	Bat Signal: The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone asked for a follow-up. Hopefully people like it!

Kelly heaved a big sigh before unlocking the door to the apartment he’d been sharing with Matt for the last 6 months or so. He knew Matt was home, his truck was in the spot Kelly parked next to. He also knew that there was no way he was going get out of having the talk he knew he needed to have with Matt anytime but once he stepped foot into the door.

Because Kelly was a masochist and really had no self-preservation skills at all, he huffed out a breath, opened the door and walked into their apartment. Putting his keys on the side table, hanging his coat and slipping his shoes off, Kelly let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he noticed Matt was not in their common area. Maybe he _could_ get to his room for a nap or just to hide for a while.

Not so tiptoeing but walking quietly as _possible_ , Kelly made his way to his room. Choosing to skip his typical snack and coffee stop in the kitchen. 

“You going to tell me what the fuck that was about yesterday?” Matt asked standing at the corner to the hallway of his room, right in the one place Kelly couldn’t see from his vantage point.

Kelly stopped, and stood still, closing his eyes and taking a big deep breath. He had 2 choices, play dumb – his go-to strategy for anything remotely emotionally challenging in his life _and_ probably lose whatever it was they were doing or might do in the future, _OR_ be mature and own up to his feelings and thoughts about Matt going out with anyone but him.  After pausing for a long moment and thinking about what Shay said during their talk and remembering the complete feeling of safety when he woke with Matt in his arms, Kelly chose the mature route—well as mature as he could muster. 

“I was kind of hoping you forgot about that,” he said quietly as he turned to look at Matt with a chagrined on his face.

Matt rolled his eyes and moved to the couch giving Kelly a look that sat ‘you wish dude, sit your ass down.’ Kelly smiled a little and sat on the chair next to the couch where Matt had sat down.

They sat there for a while in silence, Kelly pulling the sleeves of his shirt over his hands like he always did when he was nervous. Matt, thank god, knew Kelly well and just chose to sit quietly and wait for Kelly to say whatever he needed to say.

“I don’t want you to call that girl,” Kelly finally got out, quietly. He was looking down at the spec of red on their living room rug.

“I got that,” Matt said somewhat harshly, “what I don’t get is why you reverted back to douche bag Kelly circa 2012 in order to let me know,” Matt added somewhat sadly.

“Because I’m an asshole,” Kelly lamented quietly, “I like you a lot, we haven’t actually talked about whatever the fuck we’re doing, but I know I don’t want it to end. When you started talking about calling the reporter it kind of just hit me and it completely freaked me out,” Kelly revealed quietly.

“And you couldn’t have told me?” Matt asked to which Kelly gave him a look that said, ‘who the fuck do you think I am?’ “Right, okay so you probably wouldn’t have come out and said it, but what you did say…Kel it hurt.” Matt revealed. “You’re right, we haven’t really talked about the fact we’ve been sleeping in the same bed together for two or three months now, that we’ve kissed a few times, and that’s not just on you. I own some of this too. Honestly, though, I did not bring up Naomi to make you jealous or anything, there was no ulterior motive, I just…she seems interested and I didn’t really know what this was.” Matt added finally looking up at Kelly who had the decency guilty. “Gabby completely wrecked me, I needed to talk a moment to begin to heal, which I have. But I also don’t want to wait around forever. I am ready to move forward.

“Dude, that is so not me, I didn’t for one second think you were trying to manipulate me, at all. I’ve seen her, she’s hot, she seems interested in you. So, I understand your interest. It’s just that,” Kelly started trying to figure out how he wanted to say his piece, “I can’t tell you NOT to go out with her, but I don’t really like the idea of you going with anyone else honestly,” Kelly revealed quietly.

Matt just sat there and starred. He didn’t actually expect Kelly to admit anything to him, he kind of expected him to blow off the whole thing as had been Matt’s experience with Kelly in the past. Who was this person in front of him? He’s actually talking about feelings? Saying _OUT LOUD_ what he thinks and feels.

“Uh, I realize that’s a lot, and I understand if it’s too mu…” Kelly faltered, the longer Matt sat quietly staring at him, the more dread built in Kelly’s stomach. He was all for trying to be mature and all, but he did have _some_ self-preservation, which meant he needed to step himself back. Before he finished the sentence, Matt leaned over and pulled Kelly from the chair and onto him.

Before Kelly knew what was happening, Matt had his arms around his back and Kelly was being kissed, like _really_ kissed, like will probably lead to _more_ kissed. “It’s not a lot, it’s not too much,” Matt replied as he kissed Kelly, “and I sure as hell don’t plan on calling Naomi anytime soon.” Matt finished having pulled back a moment to catch his breath.

“Good.” Kelly gasped through the kiss.

 

Later, much later, like evening later, after spending the entire day in his room with Matt, Kelly pulled out his phone and snapped a selfie of them laying in bed. Matt was pillowed on Kelly’s shoulder, asleep, his breath tickling Kelly’s neck each time he let out a breath.

He opened up a text to Shay… Along with the selfie,

THANKS FOR THE HELP ROBIN….

Shay to Kelly (2 seconds later)

NO PROBLEM BATMAN

REMEMBER: YOU ME AND TEQUILA

YOU ARE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS THAT EASILY!

Kelly to Shay:

[Thumbs up emoji]


End file.
